


Worthless

by Magicphobic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, character lists and relationships will update as more chapters are added, genyatta is implied but not the main focus, ive played the game since launch lol, questioning morals, this is my first ow fanfiction please be gentle on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicphobic/pseuds/Magicphobic
Summary: " The sound of a loud Gavel hitting against a block of wood snapped the Omnic out of histrance. It's sound resonated throughout the courtroom, catching everyone's attention. Thejudge stood as he took a piece of paper from which he started to read aloud.“Based on all provided evidence and the defence provided by the accused, the court hasofficially ruled that Tekheartha Zenyatta is indeed, not guilty, and is to be cleared from allcharges and claims effective immediately.” The judge slammed his gavel once more against thewood. “Case dismissed.” "Omnics and humans have been at odds with each other's existence since the dawn of their creation. Despite this however, there was always those who wished to seek peace, uniting both as one. Tekhartha Zenyatta was one of these Omnics who believed in a peaceful existence among humans as equal... That was until that unfortunate night which has set off a string of events resulting in more questions than he'd ever have answers for. An image that he wouldn't ever forget, and something that has possibly changed his life forever.It was in that moment, he valued his own life more than the life of a human.





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I normally like to leave notes for the end but I feel like this information should be shared upfront!
> 
> I'm kinda new to Overwatch fanfiction so please don't expect this to be perfect! In fact this is my first official OW project! I've played the game for 3 years now, having bought it when it launched but I haven't been compelled to write until this idea finally hit me. Due to being a casual player I don't have all the exact details and information on the game so if something is out of place or wrong, please let me know! I try to avoid naming places and settings for this reason, but you can assume areas are close by in relation to where it's most likely for the characters to be! (Since this is about Zenyatta, you can assume a lot of locations are around or close by to Nepal and where he normally hangs out in canon.)
> 
> I'm sorry in advance if you're just here for Genyatta too by the way! This is an actual story and concept that I wanted to ponder questioning how Omnics function and percive the world and view themselves next to humans and also to experiment with Zenyatta's personality and morals since we don't have much lore in game to flesh him out too much in this regard! Genyatta is lightly implied because I ship it, but It is not the main focus of the story! Genji is if anything, at least a friend for Zenyatta so his presence is mostly in support for the struggles Zenyatta is now facing.
> 
> Some things might be slightly out of character, sorry for that as well! This is a huge "what if" kinda fiction so boundaries will be pushed!
> 
> Okay I think I've rambled and explained myself enough. Please enjoy this fiction! More parts will be added soon, and I'm probably not using the tags and character lists right so please forgive me! More characters will be added as required to the list, and as far as original characters go that's just for supporting side characters ive made up on the spot to support the story and world!
> 
> Okay okay, I'm done sorry. Please enjoy!!!

A flash of lighting splits the night sky, followed by the roaring crack of thunder, and then the silence of raindrops fall. In the distance, at the end of a forgotten alleyway, two figures rest, unknown to the outside world. One is standing, struggling to keep himself together as he looms over the second body, lying limp against the wall before him. As rain poured down and bounced off a steel metal frame, a puddle becomes tainted with a crimson sheen.

The former looks over the latter, studying them. He wants to remember, he should remember their face. He should recall everything from that night clearly, but yet the area and events that transpired remain hidden from him still. The only thing that remains, is the surrounding darkness that slowly creeps its way towards the pair. Like the rain, it soaks him to his core.

Like the weather, its grip still lingers long after you have dried yourself off. The bitter coldness of an unforgiving reminder. It will never leave you, nor should you forget it.

 

The sound of a loud Gavel hitting against a block of wood snapped the Omnic out of his trance. It's sound resonated throughout the courtroom, catching everyone's attention. The judge stood as he took a piece of paper from which he started to read aloud.

“Based on all provided evidence and the defense provided by the accused, the court has officially ruled that Tekheartha Zenyatta is indeed, not guilty, and is to be cleared from all charges and claims effective immediately.” The judge slammed his gavel once more against the wood. “Case dismissed.”

A small sound of content onlookers cheered quietly over the victory, most of them Omnics like Zenyatta. The other half of the courtroom made their dissatisfaction known, as they quickly filed out of the courtroom.

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about, Mr.Tekheartha.” The sound of the perky young woman next to Zenyatta caught his attention as she started packing up her briefcase. “This fight was won before it began, Omnic rights are important to preserve.”

“Yes, I suppose it was an... Easy call to make.” Zenyatta acknowledged, fully aware of the factors that had tipped this incident in his favour. “Thank you, Katherine. Your defence was most admirable.”

“Of course! I was happy I could help clear your name. Would be a shame to see a kindhearted Omnic such as yourself behind bars. You are much more valuable to the world as a free man.”

“Hmm.” Zenyatta hummed. “It certainly does seem that way, doesn't it?”

Katherine finished packing and then extended her hand towards Zenyatta. “Well, while it was a pleasure working with you, I do hope I don't have to work for you again!” She laughed, meaning that she hoped that Zenyatta didn't find himself in anymore trouble in the future.

Zenyatta took her hand, placing his other over hers and holding it for a second. “Thank you again. As I've come to discover, not all humans would be so willing to come to the defence of an Omnic.,, Thank you.”

Katherine smiled. “You're welcome.” She bid him goodbye as she made her way out of the courthouse with the stragglers.

 

“Master!”  
A familiar voice called out to Zenyatta from behind him. He turned around to see the familiar cybernetics of his pupil, and closest friend, Genji. Zenyatta immediately head down to meet with Genji, chatting as they too now left the building.

“Well, that seems to have gone very well!” Genji beamed as he had observed the whole trial. He was really the only one Zenyatta knew that would of been willing to come out to an event like this. “I am very glad they ruled in your flavor. I am not quite sure how we would continue our lessons if you were in jail. Perhaps I would have to be convicted so as not to miss out.” Genji laughed, trying to make light of the whole ordeal.

“I'd hate to see you in such a situation, my pupil.” Zenyatta addressed him, failing to see the humour Genji was trying to portray. “One of the many reasons I took you on was that in your broken state, I feared a cell would of been in your immediate future had you not focused on change.”

“Really?” Genji questioned, then pausing to think back on how he was before he met Zenyatta, or even how he acted in the early moments of their relationship. “Actually, you were probably right.” Genji chuckled again. “Good thing you steered me clear then.”

“Of course.” Zenyatta nodded in agreement.

 

As they left the courthouse, the local media station rolled up to the pair, recognizing Zenyatta and wanting to conduct an interview on the aftermath of the case. Zenyatta politely declined their offer, not admitting he found it a bit rude how nosy the media could be about things like this. A few unauthorized pictured were taken, before Zenyatta found himself bringing his hands up to try and push past the photographers.

“Unbelievable.” Genji scoffed observing and realizing how Zenyatta was struggling with the media coverage. “They do this to everyone who's gone on trial?”

“I suppose my case was a bit more... Controversial.” Zenaytta commented, giving up on blocking his face plate, hoping that once they received what they were looking for, the media would disperse and he could continue on in peace.

Eventually they did, once it was made clear that Zenyatta was not interested in, and wasn't going to be, in conducting an interview on the matter. They picked up that he was found non-guilt, and had a few pictures to go with the story. The headline would have to make due.

“Hey, how about we get out of here?” Genji suggested, feeling crowded just from tailing Zenyatta, he could only imagine how the normally reserved monk was feeling. “I haven't eaten yet for today, Would you care to join me for lunch?”

“I believe that would be for the best, yes.” Zenyatta replied, agreeing to Genjis offer.

 

The pair walked towards the centre of the city, near where the central hub of activity was. An hour later Zenyatta found himself sitting across from Genji at a small table near the back of the local mall's food court. He found their situation to be amusing, given their attire. Both in black formal suits, Zenyattas still as pristine as when he put it on this morning, and Genji's slowly becoming more and more slack, though Zenyatta couldn't blame the cyborg, given that full dress such as this is certainly was an odd feeling when paired with metal under it.

They looked like they were on a formal business lunch, sticking out in the crowd of mall goers dressed in more casual clothing. To add to the irony of the situation, Genji was currently stuffing his face with a burger from the nearby fast food counter. The meal did look appetizing. Genji's older, more innocent habits tended to stick around, and that included his taste in comfort food. Zenyatta pondered if he'd consider looking at some of the new world upgrades he'd heard other Omnics talking about. Tasting a burger for himself would certainly be something he'd like to finally experience.

But instead he found himself merely hearing from Genji how good the food was, as his attention now shifted to watch the passers by. A large portion of the people in the mall were humans, though every so often you'd see a group of Omnics pass by. It was funny how similar they really were to humans. Just as he'd seen the humans around grouping up and telling jokes and laughing, the Omnics did the same in a similar fashion.

Some of the more braver Omnics and humans dared to intermingle. Zenyatta was content to watch these pairs interact, noticing the groups were much smaller, limited to usually two, sometimes three. It was rare to see four or more in a mixed group. Interesting. Watching human and Omnics interact casually like this, you'd never even stop to think that they were of different races, completely different beings. One organic, one robotic.

They were as one under the judgment of the Iris.

 

They were equal.

Zenyatta found himself looking back at the human which lay at his feet. In this moment, there was a clear difference between human and Omnics. Humans were curious creatures to him, the way they lived, the way they acted, there was always something new to learn from the humans. When standing with them it was interesting seeing how they accepted differences among their own. Skin colour didn't matter, disabilities didn't matter, they were all human and that was all that mattered. Some of these humans still caused problems for others, but they were only lost and full of turmoil, and few in number.

For the most part, humans were kind and caring. So full of emotion, wonder, and potential. A lot of them just want to have peace, to live their lives. An ideology that Zenyatta could get behind and understand. A common goal that he believed both Omnic and human shared.

Sometimes he'd get comments from the humans. Unkind ones. Ungrateful ones. Not everyone wanted his help, not everyone wanted peace, but normally, Zenyatta could find himself at least talking down the situation if nothing else. That was one thing about humans, even though they could get angry, and have difference of opinions, at least one thing was a constant, you could always talk to them. You can always talk things out, you just need to say the right things. Zenyatta knew the right things to say... Usually.

 

But then a concept was presented to him that night. Something he hadn't considered a possibility, or even a real threat. Humans by nature, were cruel.

 

When walking though the village on his way back up the mountain to the sanctum, Zenyatta had stumbled upon one of the few humans who took up residence in the area. An older man, well built physically but emotionally not so much. He sat slumped against the back wall of a housing complex, drinking a vile of alcohol, a cigarette at hand. He was sitting alone.

Zenyatta always found himself drawn to those who preferred to be out casted, curious as to what their reasoning were. And coming from this man, a sense of loneliness washed over him, a longing. He needed someone to talk to, to settle the negative energy that flowed within him. It called to Zenyatta's tendencies to spread peace to all he greeted. Without much though, he quietly approached the man.

 

“Hello there, friend. Is something perchance troubling you this evening?”

“Keep walking, Omnic.” The man sneered as he took a huff off of his cigarette. “Unless yer lookin' for trouble.”

“As a matter of fact I am,” Zenyatta said, now standing in front of the man and continuing to speak with him. “I sense your troubles and I wish to aid you in settling your doubts.”

“I said get lost.” The man finished his smoke prematurely, flicking the butt towards Zenyatta.

It made a small ting as it hit his metal frame, but left no damage, aside from some ash marks. Zenyatta wasn't phased by this, as he held out a hand to the man. “It is okay to deny help when it is offered, most people feel weakened or ashamed when having to ask for help. This is not an issue you should worry about.”

The man violently smacked Zenyatta's outstretched hand away, standing up on his own, leaning against the wall to steady himself from his intoxication. “I ain't want your damn help, nor did I come out here to have a drink only to get preached at by a robotic missionary.” Anger grew in this tone.

Zenyatta was not one to give up so easily, he had dealt with, and successfully trained Genji, had he not? “I do not seek to praise the Iris, but rather-”

Zenyatta's pressure sensors tipped as he found himself now looking up at the man from the ground of which he was pushed down to. “What part of, I don't care, don't you understand!” The man snapped, looming over Zenyatta now. “I ain't give a damn about your kind or what you have to say. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone and gotten out of my sight when I asked.”

“I... Did not mean to offen-”

While standing back up Zenyatta found himself not helped, but rather hauled to his feet, and then harshly slammed against the brick wall the man was originally leaning against, an arm coming down across his neck to pin him in place. The man brought his face close, his tone threatening and stern. “I don't care for your kind, none of us humans do! You damn robots are over running the place! My ancestors were here first and we don't, nor will ever need help from some damn machine!”

“Please, just take a moment to clam down and-” Zenyatta carefully reached his hand up to take the man's arm, attempting to gently push him away.

 

_Crack_

 

Zenyatta stumbled to the left slightly bringing a hand to his face plate around the right side, aware of shattered glass and liquid spilling over him. The man had brought his flask down across him, with enough force to destroy the bottle. Zenyatta found himself at a loss for word as his systems processed what had just happened... Why had that happened?

The man pulled back, staring Zenyatta down, a wicked smirk spread across his face as he chuckled, tossing the remains of the bottle neck to the ground. “Heh, for super computers they sure don't build you sturdy, do they?” The man stepped closer again, setting off a feeling for Zenyatta that rarely showed up. A sense of immediate danger approaching. “Don't ever, fucking touch me, scum.”

Zenyatta stood straight again, still holding the side of his face plate, he was certain a light or two was broken. He looked back at the man. “I'm sorry.” Zenyatta apologized, even though none of what was happening now was really his fault. He probably shouldn't be the one apologizing.

“Oh, you're going to be sorry.” The man stated, grabbing Zenyatta again before he could retaliate, pushing him forward and tripping him to knock him to the ground again, quickly falling up with a swift kick to his middle region. “You fucking robots come in here and take over my land, my people's land. Think you can just run the place!” He was starting to take out all his pent up anger and frustration on Zenyatta, that much was made clear. “And then you have the gall to ask if we need help? From the very creatures that put us in this position? How dare you!?” Another strike, of which Zenyatta was quick to flex and attempt to block the brunt of the impact. “Perhaps I should finally make an example, huh? HUH!?”

Zenyatta acted quickly this time, scrambling to pick himself up and now face the man again. Everything in him was telling him to just run, but he'd never ran from something like this before... Though he'd never dealt with such instant violence before either. “The anger and turmoil within you is feeding your actions-”

“Shut up!” The man came at Zenyatta again, this time Zenyatta stood strong, outputting his arms to block the impact.

“This is not the way to truly relieve yourself of those negative emotions.” Zenyatta stated. “Though, if you wish to be stubborn about it, I suppose that you will eventually realize this on your ow-”

The man charged Zenyatta, cussing him out and tackling him down again. Omnics like Zenyatta, while sturdy because of metal, were not built too overly strong, unlike Bastions or other service Omnics. His hull hit the rocky snow covered ground with a loud bang, the man continued to struggle with him, making grabs for weak points, wires, ports, anything that could be destroyed at face value.

It was at this point Zenyatta realized he probably should had listened to that gut feeling and had just swallowed his pride and left as the man requested. Perhaps not everyone wanted his help, and perhaps not everyone would let that be known in a clam demeanour. He pushed the man off of himself and pushed himself up off the ground, the man pulling some exposed wiring out as he was shoved.

“You're not special y'know that? You're nothing but scrap!” The man hissed, struggling to his feet. “Run away like a coward.”

“Sometimes wisdom is to retreat to fight another day.” Zenyatta retorted, still questioning why he was playing defensive and taking this abuse from the man. He turned now to leave, more concerned now about his own damage from the scuffle, instead of worrying about failing to help someone who did not want help to begin with. “Despite this misunderstanding, I wish you the best in-”

 

_Bang._

 

That was a completely different kind of sound. A gunshot. Suddenly there was the quick feeling of liquid leaking from somewhere, and some sparks escaping their casing. Zenyatta looked over his shoulder to see the man pull a gun, one he had concealed on him this whole time. Even more concerning, there was now no response coming from his left arm. The fingers would twitch, but it would not move. The small crater under his left shoulder blade probably had something to do with that.

“Fucking Omnics! I'll kill every last one of you myself if I have to!” The man was already cocking his gun for another shot. “This time I won't miss.”

Run.

Run, that was all that went through Zenyatta's mind as his feet seemingly had a mind of their own, taking him away from the danger. Anywhere safe to take time to process the situation. A nearby alley in between the housing complex. Follow it, where does it lead?

“Dammit.” Zenyatta found himself looking at a large brick wall as the alley ended. Poor judgment, clouded judgment in a moment of panic. A feeling that certinaly was completely foreign to him. When was the last time Zenyatta felt panic of any kind? When was he never not in complete control of the situation.

“You can't hide, you oversized toaster oven.” The man called out, his boots echoing against the walls of the alley as he closed in on Zenyatta. “Trust me, I'll be doing the world a favour.”

“...Why?” Zenyatta looked up from the ground, staring down the man that approached slowly. “What do you gain from these actions of violence?”

“One less Omnic I guess?” The man responded, closing the gap between them, wanting to savour the moment instead of shooting outright. “You ain't belong in this world. Your kind shouldn't exist. I'm just doing what God deems fit.”

God? Was this really the fate the Iris for saw for him?

“Now then, any other Omnic propaganda you'd like to get out of your head before I blow it to pieces?” The gun made a small _dink_ as its barrel connected with the side of Zenyatta's head.

“Look behind you.” Zenyatta stated, staring over the man's shoulder.

“What-”

 

The man cried out in pain, taking his eyes off Zenyatta for a moment had given the Omnic opportunity to regain control of the situation. Zenyatta had used his right hand to disarm the man quickly. He then followed up by kicking strongly into the man, pushing him onto the ground below.

The man hit his head on the ground, grunting as he saw his gun drop and slide past him. He reached his hand out to grab for it, before being stopped by Zenyatta, looming over him. “I'm sorry.” Zenyatta said.

“Fuck you.” The man said, struggling to free his hand from the strong pressure of the Omnic's foot.

“I am going to leave now, if you don't mind.” Zenyatta said, liftiong his weight and then walking back through the alley, not leaving with a final remark this time.

Of course things couldn't be that simple, could they? The man picked himself up again, retrieving his gun. Zenyatta was alert, and listened for this and the actions, and before the trigger could of been pulled-

A hard metal hand came across the mans face, intending to incapacitate, which may require enough force to hurt. The gun dropped from his hands now, as he stumbled back against the wall, another different sounding crack happening as the man slid down the wall. He instantly slumped, not attempting to re adjust himself and try again.

Zenyatta was still holding his striking position, looking back at the man again, waiting for him to move. Why hadn't he struck back sooner? Probably could of spared the trouble of having to go see an Omnic mechanic now. Was it perhaps because the man was only human and humans made mistakes? It was not in Zenyatta's nature to harm anyone intentionally. Humans were to be treated as his equal, so therefore it would be against the Iris's vision to have struck out in anger, or even hatred against this man.

Once the man did not move, Zenyatta lowered his guard, observing the man's body. Why wasn't he moving?

 

The thunder cracked above them, as rain started to pour down. It was the red seeping into the ground spilled from the rain that answered Zenyatta's question. The rain suddenly bothered Zenyatta more than it normally would, feeling cold and cutting through him. He hesitated, before dropping to the man's side, checking for injury. There was a large splot of blood on the back of his head where he had hit against the wall, hitting a sharp rock that was poorly mixed into the concrete on his way down.

The functioning right arm placed against the man's chest, waiting for a reaction. Nothing. He wasn't breathing. Humans don't have long without CPR before they are considered brain dead... An Omnic couldn't produce propper CPR, certainly not in the state Zenyatta was left in...

Oh Iris divine... He had killed the man.

“Master...” Zenyatta raised his head to look at the man, nothing.

“Master?” That wasn't the voice of the man.

 

“ **Zenyatta!** ”

The Omnic shook his head as he recoiled from the cybernetic hand that was passing rapidly in front of his optics. A rush of the white noise from the crowd around them flowing in over the faint rainfall. Genji was now in front of him, trying to get his attention.

“Sorry.” Zenyatta responded finally as he watched Genji's body language change and he relaxed again, looking at Zenyatta with a lopsided look of worry.

“I had been talking to you the whole time and you weren't responding.” Genji stated, before pressing a button near his right eye and his normal face plate closing in over his human face again. “It appears your mind was elsewhere.”

“Apparently so.” Zenyatta responded, shifting now to stand up as he processed his surroundings again, realizing Genji was finished with his meal.

“Are you alright?” Genji asked, still concerned about Zenyatta zoning out on him just now.

Zenyatta hesitated for a moment.

“Are you... Still worrying about what happened?” Genji questioned.

Zenyatta shifted his head to look down to Genji, as if confirming without speaking.

“Why?” Genji said bluntly. “Master, you won the case... They ruled in your favour. You were not guilty of killing that man.”

“Under the concept of self defence, I suppose I wasn't.” Zenyatta stated, recalling the reasons why he won that case.

“Had you not acted out, that man could have... Killed you.” Genji seemingly fretted to even thing about an alternate outcome. “You couldn't account for him hitting his head during that fight.”

Zenyatta let out the Omnic equivalent of an artificial sigh. “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Genji wanted to make sure.

“Yes.” Zenyatta replied. “Today has been... Exhausting. That is all.”

“Well, we can head back to the hotel if you want.” Genji stated as they started to head out of the mall. “Perhaps some meditation before we travel back to the sanctum tomorrow will bring you some peace of mind?”

Zenyatta shifted again, trying to carry himself proper as he normally did. The thought of a calming meditation to wind down for the rest of the day did seem appealing right now. “An excellent suggestion.”

However, meditation would be difficult without the warm glow of the Iris watching over him now.

 


	2. Faithless

“Augh, finally.” Genji pushed ahead of Zenyatta as the door of their hotel room was unlocked. He was already tugging at his tie before even entering the room. “Am I glad to finally be out of this.” He tossed his jacket onto the bed and started working on removing the rest of the dress suit. “Y'know I hated wearing these things when I was fully human, and I still hate wearing them now.”

“I will admit, this attire is very restrictive.” Zenyatta agreed as he too didn't wear suits very often, standing now in the reflection of the floor mirror as he worked on removing his own tie and then the rest of the outfit. “I suppose being made out of metal does not help our situations, no?” He tried to make light of the situation as he navigated to his side of the hotel room looking for the old worn pair of more comfortable pants he normally wore and the sandals to go with it.

“Not really, no.” Genji replied and flopped down on the bed. “Thankfully we're done with everything now and we can go back to normal.”

 

Right, Normal... What even could be considered normal for the Omnic anymore? Were he just supposed to forget all of this had ever happened and that it didn't effect him? Is that what normal people do when they end up in situations like this? Just... Move on? His own philosophy told him that moving on was a sign of growth and improvement, it'd be hypocritical not follow that. Yet, his moral code was telling him that something was wrong. That he shouldn't just forget about this. How cruel can you be to just completely disregard the life you took away.

“You're doing the thing again.” Genji propped himself up on the bed reaching out to Zenyatta. “You're not actually okay, are you?”

Zenyatta looked back to him, aware now he was zoning out once again. “That... Is a very loaded question, my pupil.”

“Is it?” Genji shifted now to sit cross-legged on the bed as he looked back up at Zenyatta. “Would it help you to talk about it?”

Zenyatta looked back at him and took a moment, before sighing and joining Genji on the bed. “Perhaps.”

“Well then, where do you want to start?” Genji asked, willing to go through this with his master, but also feeling a bit unsure in this awkward round about way the roles have been reversed. “Oh, I guess talking about how you're feeling? That's what you do right?”

Zenyatta let out a small chuckle. “Yes, that is always a good place to start.” His humour didn't last long though. “Genji... You asked me if I'm okay. To be completely honest with you, I don't believe I am.”

“Weeeeell... Why do you believe that?” Genji asked.

Zenyatta turned his head before speaking. “Physically, I'm okay and I should be, and am, grateful that I am able to sit here with you today. I'm aware that things could have ended very horribly that night, and I should be thankful they turned out the way they have. However I cannot shake this feeling that I... I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't of fought back, if I had not that man would still be with us today.”

Genji took a moment to process Zenyatta's response. “Were you expecting things to turn out differently? Zenyatta, you could have died.”

“I know that!” Zenyatta raised his voice slightly before lowering it again once realizing his own tone. “I am well aware that the consequences of not fighting would of resulted in my death. But fighting resulted in the death of another. Either way the option of death was present.”

“And it's a good thing that you're the one still alive instead of a hateful man such as-”

“You didn't even know him!” Zenyatta cut Genji off. “How can you just assume he was naturally hateful and disregard him like that? Just because you don't know someone doesn't mean you have a right to cast them aside, to think them as... To think them as any less than yourself.”

 

Genji just leaned back slightly, allowing Zenyatta to continue on his vent.

“He was a troubled man, yes and it was my own doing for bothering one who did not wish to be bothered. Provoking a mighty beast with a stick, as you humans put it. Were I to listen to him and left him alone, perhaps he'd be alive still? But no, I had to keep prodding at him. Why? Why am I so eager to help people?” Zenyatta paused, looking down at his hands now. “I... I've quickly come to learn that, perhaps, not everyone could use my help. The court may have ruled in my favour but they don't truly understand how that night went down... I shouldn't be here, Genji, they should have locked me up today.”

“You were innocent, Zenyatta! You might not think you were, but its true!” Genji finally spoke up again. “You do not deserve to be locked away just because you accidentally killed someone! Accidents happen!”

“What kind of justice system is that?” Zenyatta scoffed. “I took someone's life, Genji. No matter the reasons, I have _killed_ someone. I decided that my life in that moment was worth more than his! That couldn't be any further from the truth, if anything my life is-” He trailed off, turning further away from Genji.

“Don't tell me you were just about to say what I think you were going to say.” Genji moved closer to Zenyatta, sitting on the edge of the bed now and looking him front on. “Zenyatta, talk to me.”

Zenyatta looked back at Genji, despite having a human face, so much emotion was displayed in the soft glow from his optics.

“Why?” Genji understood without words. “Why do you think that? Because you're an _Omnic_?”

Zenyatta didn't respond, he didn't have to.

“Oh? And I suppose I'm only worth half the man I once was because I'm a cyborg now?” Genji retorted.

“No of course not-”

“Exactly, and who told me that? Oh right, you. You told me that everyone is equal.” Genji pointed out.

“But, I did not treat that man as equal when-”

“Zenyatta, you are not in the fault here. Perhaps you are feeling some _guilt_ , I can imagine. My own brother went through the same when he had thought he killed me but you do eventually get over it.” Genji gently put a hand on Zenyatta's shoulder. “You'll be okay.”

 

Guilt? That was it then, was it? People felt guilt over lots of things. Doing any moral wrong would cause it to show up, if that person had at least the slightest moral code that was. So yes, he was feeling guilty about taking another life. How could he not?

“I believe you may be right, Genji.” Zenyatta straightened himself up. “And, as I always tell you over your brother... Guilt can be forgiven, correct?”

“That's right.” Genji responded. “You will be forgiven for this mistake, master. It will just take some time.” Genji then shifted and rummaged through the minimal belongings they brought with them on this trip. He took out a familiar box and handed it to Zenyatta. “You're still not fully at ease though. Come, let us meditate, that always works for you.”

If Zenyatta could smile, he would. Genji was always thinking of him and wanted nothing but to see him at his best, the same that Zenyatta always wished for him.

 

He took the box from Genji and opened it, exposing a set of metallic orbs carefully carved with various Omnic related details. These orbs served as sort of a conductor for Zenyatta, allowing him to tap into powers of the Iris never before experienced by any others of his kind. With them he could balance out the powerful emotions of Discord and Harmony, contorting them to his will. They had a certain charm to them that always calmed the monk down whenever meditating with them.

Zenyatta stood up from the bed and chose a spot in the middle of the hotel room floor. Kneeling down he started to arrange the orbs in a circle around himself before taking a seat and placing the last one. He then readied himself to partake in his usual meditation methods, lowering his head and raising his hands slightly on either side.

Genji joined him on the floor, taking his normal pose as well, cross-legged and hands raised in front of him in a more traditional position connecting with his cultural background. He too lowered his head slightly and started to steady his breathing. Any moment now they'd be accompanied by the gentle chiming of Zenyatta's orbs.

Zenyatta focused his mind on the Orbs as he slowed his processors. Connecting with the orbs on the first attempt was always a challenge but once acquired remaining in control was much easier. He'd learned a few tricks over the many years of using them on how to connect quicker and faster, however, nothing seemed to be working this evening. No matter, perhaps the Iris was just testing him?

No, no. Something was wrong. Were the Orbs damaged in transport? They were very sturdy but it was possible they had been damaged somehow. Zenyatta looked up again as he reached for one of the orbs, turning it over in his hand to study it, looking for any signs that could explain why they weren't working properly.

 

“Master?” Genji stiffened up as he looked to his right at Zenyatta. “Is there something wrong?”

“I'm not sure.” Zenyatta hummed, continuing to study each one of his orbs. “I think perhaps my orbs have been-”

Suddenly a vision made itself known to Zenyatta. A surge of dark energy filled the room. It was an energy that Zenyatta had become quite accustomed to. Discord and turmoil spread and started to seep out of the ball in his hands. This was unusual behaviour, normally he could channel the energy, but this was acting on its own. It started to seep in excess, more than he'd ever witnessed before, and it closed in on him. Voices and symbols assaulted his mind, whispers of unspeakable things.

Worst of all, the energy formed into the shape of a man. The very same man he had killed. The man sneered at him and raised his gun at Zenyatta. “I don't leave a job unfinished-”

 

 _Smash_.

 

“Zenyatta, what the hell!?” Genji was standing now, a bit off to the side from Zenyatta. He had dodged the heavy metal ball that was flung towards him and was now staring at the mess of the broken lamp that once sat on the nightstand by the bed.

Zenyatta felt his feet touch the ground once more, when did he start floating? He looked around the room to see it normal again, abet a bit darker now since he'd taken out one of the light sources. Finally registering what had happened he put a hand to his 'mouth' and looked back at Genji.

“I- My apologies, I'm not sure what came over me.” Zenyatta addressed the cyborg as he took a few cautious steps towards him. “Are you injured?”

“Thankfully for you I've had years of training to hone my reflexes.” Genji grumbled. “What was that all about anyway? That was _not_ your normal meditation.”

“I... I know. I just...” Zenyatta started to gather his orbs. “I guess I'm just not in the correct mindset for meditation right now.”

“And your response to that is to lob a metal sphere at my skull?” Genji questioned, aware that the Omnic wasn't being completely honest with him.

“...I admit that wasn't the... Appropriate response to the situation.” Zenyatta replied as he checked for damage on the orb that he threw at the lamp, before placing it aside and cleaning up the mess he had made.

 

“Zenyatta.” Genji walked up behind him and took him by the shoulder, turning him around to look at him. “It's not like you to keep secrets and tell lies. What happened?”

Zenyatta sighed once more, gently removing Genji's hand, though still holding it. “I... If I were to take a guess, I think I've... I've become disconnected with the Iris.”

“What?” Genji seemed confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Though inner peace and trust with the Iris can be earned by anyone, it's no secret that I've always had a deeper connection with it.” Zenyatta attempted to explain. “The source of my power comes from the Iris and whatever blessing it has graced me with to bare that knowledge. When I meditate I tap into that power, and as of right now I seem to be having... A difficult time making that connection.”

“How long has this been a problem?” Genji asked. “Just today?”

“No.” Zenyatta replied much too quickly for Genji's comfort. “If I'm being honest with you, I haven't meditated since that awful night.”

“Perhaps you are only nervous because of all the stress from that?” Genji suggested.

“That's not the case. I simply cannot connect with the Iris anymore...” Zenyatta said, starting to pack his Orbs away again. “Believe me my pupil, I have tried, time and time again, and with nothing. Unable to make these Orbs move as they once did. Tonight was no different... Mostly.”

“You don't normally launch them at random people when you couldn't get them to work, do you?” Genji chuckled slightly.

“I do not.” Zenyatta confirmed.

“So what happened tonight?”

“I don't know...” Zenyatta stated, seeing Genji's body language change to slight annoyance. “I'm being honest, I really don't understand what has changed tonight. I saw... and the voices they... Perhaps the Iris has...” Zenyatta felt an emotion wash over him that he's only felt on rare occasions. Like when that bird he tried to nurse back to health passed on anyway despite his efforts... Or when he heard the news that Mondatta had been killed. He stood there, fiddling with his own hands.

 

Genji sighed, finally pulling Zenyatta in for a hug. “It's okay.” He spoke quietly, gently, just loud enough to be heard. “You don't have to worry about that right now. We don't have to meditate right now either.”

Part of Zenyatta wanted to pull away and isolate himself from the world. Continuing to berate himself for his actions. He didn't deserve such kindness. However the other side of him that longed for communication and _physical contact_ only wished to drag this moment out as long as possible, keeping his feet planted firmly in place.

Zenyatta finally returned the action, wrapping his arms around Genji's waist and giving into the hug, resting his chin on the back of Genji's shoulder. “ _Thank you_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is copy/pasted from my word processor, using rich text, but sometimes some formatting doesn't carry over so be mindful of that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
